L'autre soeur
by Nyctangel
Summary: la grande famille Sohma s'agrandi, elle à maintenant un nouveau membre mais ça ne plais pas à Akito, elle à maintenant une rivale, de quel côté serons les maudit, et qui est donc cette étrange fille?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : bon, les perso de fruits basket sont pas a moi etc. etc.… on se comprend.. pas envie de passer 2 sem. Dessus ! Hum bon il a juste Sayuri qui est un perso inventé par moi! petite fiche perso :

Nom: Sayuri kinichima

Sexe: féminin

Age : pense avoir environs 19 ans(vous allez savoir pourquoi)

Physique : cheveux noir au épaule, assez grande

Style vestimentaire : jeans noir, kangourou bleu foncé, style 'skatter', chaussure de skate, casquette armée, pierçing, fais pas très « fille »genre assez masculin mais très sentimentale de nature.

Etat d'esprit : à des saute d'humeur terrible, elle peu être tantôt triste, l'instant d'après exubérante(folle dingue si vous voulez), après elle sera très sérieuse avant d'être très enragée après le monde entier.(un peu comme moi)

Bon ceci est ma deuxième fic mais l'autre est pas tout a fais fini, faute de manque d'inspiration alors je vais peut-être finir celle-ci en premier je sais pas, n'oublier pas… Review pliiiiiiize ! ça va me faire du bien ! bon alors je commence ta-ta-ta-parapapam ! petit roulement de tambours le rideau se lève etc. etc. ah oui.. j'oubliais, les phrases entre( ) sont des pensé , commentaire et autre remarque impertinente de l'auteure!

**chapitre 1 : La rencontre**

C'est un beau matin tout le monde est joyeux est il y à Haru et Momiji qui se promènent(trad. : ils cherchent leur chemin car il sont tousse encore tousse perdu !) hum… ils sont dans un quartier qu'il ne connaissent pas et cela va bientôt 2 heure qu'ils tournent en rond quand… oh miracle ! un plan de la ville se dresse non loin devant eux(ou plutôt, ils ne l'avais pas vu… des plan de ville ça pousse pas comme ça) tout heureux, ils se dirigent vers le plan en courant mais sans voir la jeune fille qui cours vers eux mais dans l'autre sens(bon ok ils se croisent de manière sécante.. hum leur trajectoires respective fait un + sais pas si vous comprenez moi je sais pas comment expliquer…) bon et ce qui devais arriver arriva, elle fonça droit sur Haru, et là, que se passe t'il (un pouf de fumée ?) même pas ! ils se passe… rien ! La jeune fille se relève

**La fille :** oh !Gomen nasai ! je ne vous avais vraiment pas vu je suis vraiment désolé, aucun mal j'espère !

**Haru(encore sonné et très surpris) :** heu… non, ça va… je crois…

**voix venant de la maison d'en face :** SAYURIIIIIIIII !

**Sayuri :** oui ! j'arrive maman !(se tournant vers haru) bon, bon ben encore désolé pour ça mais je dois y aller !

Sur ce, elle se met à courir vers sa maison et rentre précipitamment chez elle. Haru et Momiji, eux, sont encore trop abasourdi pour faire un seul geste, puis Momiji sortant le premier de sa torpeur.

**Momiji :** Hum… maintenant, que faisons nous ?

**Haru :** je ne sais pas… normalement nous devrions avertir Akito de ce qui s'est passé mais je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée pour l'instant…

**Momiji :** oui… tu à vu comme elle ressemblais à Akito ? c'était comme de l'avoir en face de nous… c'était vraiment troublant…mais cela ne nous dit pas plus quoi faire…

**Haru :** je crois que nous devrions prendre son adresse en note et en parler avec les autre membre de la famille…

**Momiji :** peut-être est-ce la fin de la malédiction ?

**Haru :** non, je ne crois pas mais allons chez Shigure, il devrais savoir quoi faire, et de plus avec Tohru nous pourrions vérifier si ce que tu dit est vrai mais ne te fais pas d'espoir, j'en doute…

Après avoir pris en note l'adresse de la jeune fille en d'avoir consulté le plan de la ville ils s'orientèrent vers la maison de shigure et miracle ! ils ne se perdirent pas une seule fois…(bon là ils sont devant la maison de Shigure, dois-je le préciser)

**Shigure :**tiens ! Haru, Momiji cela faisais un moment qu'on ne vous avais pas vu dans le coin ! bon, tu dois sûrement vouloir voir Yuki, il n'est pas encore rentré de l'école mais si ça ne te dérange pas d'attendre…

**Haru :** en fait, je ne suis pas vraiment venu voir Yuki… on voulais surtout venir te consulter sur un certain sujet…

**Momiji :** oui, nous avons besoin d'être éclairci…

**Shigure(remarquant qu'ils étaient tout les deux anormalement sérieux) :** ah bon, d'accord, je vous écoute…

Puis Haru et Momiji contèrent l'affaire à Shigure qui ne pouvais s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'avais pas rêvé cette fille mais ils était sérieux tout les deux mais ils lui montrèrent l'adresse de la jeune fille et il dû admettre que c'était vraiment très étrange

**Shigure :** hum… ceci est plutôt inhabituel…mais oui comme Haru le dit ce serais très étonnant que ce soit la fin de la malédiction… mais nous pouvons toujours vérifier voilà justement Yuki, Kyo et Tohru qui reviennent mais je ne sais pas si les gars vont vous laisser faire ça… surtout que ce devrais être toi, Haru , qui vérifie cela…

**Haru :** pourquoi moi ?

**Shigure :** bien, c'est simple, c'est sur toi que l'autre fille est tombé.

**Haru :** oui mais, je vais me faire casser la figure par mon Yuki…

**Shigure :** mais non voyons et de plus tu veux savoir oui ou non ?

Ce dernier argument fini de convaincre Haru qui décidas d'aller à la rencontre des trois adolescent.

**Haru :** hum, Tohru ?

**Tohru:** oh! Bonjour Haru! Je suis contente de te voir comment ça va ?

**Haru :** hum, bien mais je t'en pris, ne m'en veux pas…

Sur ce, sous les yeux surpris de la petite troupe abasourdi(on les comprend) Haru pris Tohru dans ses bras et se transforma aussitôt

**Kyo :** hé ! pourquoi t'à fais sa idiot !

**Haru(malgré lui un peu triste) :** pour savoir…

**Yuki :** savoir quoi ?

**Haru :** savoir si c'était fini… la malédiction…

**Kyo :**non mais t'à perdu la tête ? qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

**Shigure :** bon, ne nous énervons pas, je vais tout expliquer…

Shigure conta l'histoire à tout le monde qui eurent les même conclusion que Shigure et décidèrent d'aller tout de suite chez la jeune fille, ils fut décidé que se serais seulement Haru, Shigure, Tohru et Momiji qui irais, Yuki risquant d'être troublé vu qu'elle ressemblerais tant que ça à Akito et Kyo n'étant pas doué pour les relation diplomatique et risquant d'être lui aussi troublé par l'apparence de la jeune fille.

(bon, ici il sont devant la maison de la fille et ils sonnent à la porte)

DRRRRIINNNGGGGGG !

**Sayuri :** oui ? c'est à quel sujet(puis voyant Haru et Momiji) ah ? c'est encore vous ? écouter, j'avais dit que j'était désolé, pas nécessaire d'amener toute la famille ici…

**Shigure :** désolé jeune damoiselle jamais nous n'oserions venir vous importuner si impoliment n'ayez crainte nous ne venons que discuter un peu avec vous si cela ne prend pas trop de votre précieux temps et…

**Haru(soufflant à Shigure) :** ok, abrège, on vas pas y passer la nuit…

**Shigure :** voyons vous auriez tort de malmener une charmante jeunes …

**Sayuri :** ouais, là, je dois dire qu'il à raison, non mais c'est fini ton monologue ?

**Shigure :** …

**Haru : **Bon ! il était temps, vraiment, vous avez plus de patience que moi !

**Sayuri :** ouais mais là elle commence sérieusement à manquer… allez vous enfin me dire ce que vous ficher ici !

**Shigure :** Bon, en fait nous avons quelque questions à vous poser !

**Sayuri :** bon, c'est quoi ça encore… un sondage ? non mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

**Momiji(les yeux plein d'eau) :** s'il vous plait ! c'est très important pour nous !

**Sayuri(ne pouvant résister au charmant minois de Momiji capitula) :** bon, d'accord, mais rentrer, les gens vont se demander pourquoi il y à tant de personne devant chez moi…

**Tohru :** oh, merci, merci, vous ne le regretterez pas…

**Sayuri :** ouais… je le regrette déjà…

**Shigure :** hum… bon, je crois que nous n'avons pas été présenté… moi, c'est Shigure Sohma et voici Hatsuharu Sohma, Momiji Sohma et Tohru Honda, une amie de la famille .

**Sayuri :** euh, bon ben moi c'est Sayuri Kinichima…

**Shigure :** bon, euh… quel âge avez vous ?

**Sayuri :** je crois avoir dans les environs de 19 ans…

**Haru :** comment ça, tu crois ? tu n'est pas sûre de ton âge ?

**Sayuri :** ben, pas vraiment en fait car j'ai été adoptée par les Kinichima quand j'était jeune et personne ne savais vraiment mon âge, je ne sais même pas le nom de mes parent, il paraîtrais qu'ils aurais insisté pour que je ne connaisse jamais mes origines…elles sont sûrement dans les dossier de l'orphelinat, mais… je n'y ai pas accès…tout ce que je sais est le prénom que mes parents voulais que je porte, que mes parent adoptif ont d'ailleurs gardé…

**Tohru :** oh mon Dieu, je suis désolé pour toi…

**Sayuri :** non, c'est correct, cela ne me dérange plus je m'y suis fait depuis le temps je me suis résignée…

**Shigure :**si tu veux, nous pouvons nous renseigner auprès de l'orphelinat pour avoir ton dossier…

**Sayuri :** pourquoi feriez vous cela ? on se connais à peine.

**Shigure :** je crois que certain détail risquent d'être intéressant, tu n'à qu'à me donner le nom de l'orphelinat où tu était, on se charge du reste…

**Sayuri :** ben, euh… c'est « L'orphelinat clair-matin »

**Shigure :** à oui ? cela risque d'être plus facile que prévus, cette orphelinat appartient à la famille Sohma !

**Haru :** ah oui ? je l'ignorais, depuis quand ?

**Shigure :** bah ! cela dois faire au moins 40 ans mais la famille ne s'en occupe plus vraiment, elle est dirigé par les directeur et tout…mais il vont nous laisser, nous sommes encore les propriétaire officiel !

**Sayuri(soudain attentive) :** ah oui ! vous croyez vraiment que vous pourriez avoir ces dossiers sans problème ?

**Shigure :** bien sûr, je peux même te les procurer dès demain

**Sayuri(sautant dans les bras de Shigure, soudais exubérante) :** WOW ! merci, merci ! wow comment vous remercier !

**Shigure(un peu troublé de sentir les bras de la jeune fille lui enserrer le cou) :** bien, si vous me feriez l'honneur de venir dîner chez moi demain soir, je vous remettrai le dossier en même temps…

**Sayuri :** oui ! bien sûr ! aucun problème ! je viendrais !

Sur ce, ils se laissèrent, Sayuri faisant une petite danse de joie dans son salon et Shigure et Cie. Décidèrent d'aller chercher tout de suite le dossier de la jeune fille, préférant prendre tout leur temps pour l'examiner en profondeur. Ils allèrent donc à l'orphelinat réclamer le dossier, le directeur ne pouvant refuser puisqu'il en était les propriétaires, après ils repartirent chez Shigure, le document sous la main.

**Tohru :** Kyou-kun, Yuki-kun ! ont est arrivé!

**Kyo :** comment tu m'à appelé ?

**Yuki :** ah ! Honda-san ! et alors, comment cela s'est passé?

**Shigure(Lâchant une pile de papier sur la table) :** bien, je crois que la réponse à l'énigme se trouve dans ce document !

**Yuki :** comment cela ?

**Shigure :** bien, il se trouve que la jeune fille à été adoptée sous la condition qu'elle ne sois jamais mise au courant de ses origine mais nous avons pût se procurer ses dossier de l'orphelinat… bon maintenant voyons voir qui est cette mystérieuse jeune fille…

Il leva le papier à la hauteur de ses yeux et lus à voix haute :

Nom : Sayuri Sohma

Sexe : féminin

Née de : parent inconnu

Age : inconnu de nos dossier

Adoptée par : Agatsuma Kinichima et Yuuko Kinichima

Quand il eu terminer sa lecture, un grand silence tombas dans la pièce(iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiboum !ben oui !le silence tombe… bon ok je m'en vais…) le temps que tout le monde présent se remette de cette nouvelle…

**Yuki :** cela voudrais dire qu'elle serais elle aussi une Sohma?

**Shigure :** oui, et pas n'importe qu'elle Sohma… vu sa ressemblance avec Akito…

**Haru :** …elle serais…

**Kyo :** …la sœur jumelle…

**Tous :** … d'Akito !

Et voilà ! je coupe au meilleur moment ! j'suis sadique hein ? mais vous inquiété pas, il y auras une suite ! to be continued ! laisser moi des review cela m'encourageras à continuer ! viiiii ! j'espère que vous aimez et sinon bien dite le moi pareil sa va aider pareil et si vous avez des idée pour le prochain chapitre ne vous gêner surtout pas !

Bye bye bizou !

Petite Patate poilue (alias Sa majesté)


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! ces encore moi ! alors voici la suite tant attendus de L'autre sœur by moi !alors pour le style d'histoire j'hésitai à mettre romance et humour mais J'ai décidé de les mettre car je prévois que ma petite Sayuri tombe amoureuse d'un de nos mignon Sohma national(mais je vous dit pas qui c'est une surprise) et humour bah, il va avoir des moment amusant même si le but premier de cette fic n'est pas de faire rire.

Disclaimer : bon, les perso de fruits basket sont pas a moi etc. etc.… on se comprend.. pas envie de passer 2 sem. Dessus ! Hum bon il a juste Sayuri qui est un perso inventé par moi! petite fiche perso :

Nom: Sayuri kinichima

Sexe: féminin

Age : pense avoir environs 19 ans(vous allez savoir pourquoi)

Physique : cheveux noir au épaule, assez grande( mais il vont bientôt changer de couleur)

Style vestimentaire : jeans noir, kangourou bleu foncé, style 'skatter', chaussure de skate, casquette armée, pierçing, fais pas très « fille »genre assez masculin mais très sentimentale de nature.

Etat d'esprit : à des saute d'humeur terrible, elle peu être tantôt triste, l'instant d'après exubérante(folle dingue si vous voulez), après elle sera très sérieuse avant d'être très enragée

**Chapitre 2 : un autre trio de folles !**

**Yuki :** cela voudrais dire qu'elle serais elle aussi une Sohma?

**Shigure :** oui, et pas n'importe qu'elle Sohma… vu sa ressemblance avec Akito…

**Haru :** …elle serais…

**Kyo :** …la sœur jumelle…

**Tous :** … d'Akito !

**Tohru(tapant dans ses mains) :** oh wow ! c'est Akito qui sera content !

**Yuki :** hum… non Tohru… je ne crois pas

**Tohru :** mais… pourquoi pas, une sœur disparue retrouvé ! ces si mignon ! d'ailleurs ma mère disait toujours que…

**Shigure :** écoute, ma chère Tohru, Sayuri sera, pour Akito ni plus ni moins qu'une rivale, cela risque d'être dangereux pour Sayuri si ont la précipite dans cet univers sans l'avoir bien préparé à ça. Mais il faut le faire, elle dois reprendre la place qu'elle à perdu car en fait… non seulement elle est sa sœur il y à aussi un autre problème, nous avons maintenant un dieu et une déesse du djiunishi… cela ne s'est jamais vu auparavant.

**Yuki :** oui, cela est un épineux problème, je comprend mieux pourquoi les parents de Sayuri et d'Akito ont décidé de se défaire d'un des enfants, ça à dû être déchirant pour eu mais ils ont voulu éviter des chicanes.

**Tohru :** mais qu'allons nous faire à présent ? continuer comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

**Kyo :** non, impossible, nous avons passé le point de non-retour, il est devenu impossible d'ignorer une t'elle chose et… de plus cela peu être bon pour nous…

**Tohru :** pourquoi donc ?

**Shigure : **c'est très simple… elle paraît beaucoup plus sympas que Akito, elle voudras sûrement nous aider, elle en à le pouvoir, j'en suis certain qu'elle le feras pour nous. Je crois que nous devrions lui parler de la malédiction en même temps qu'on lui parleras de ses origine… cela risque d'être un choc pour elle mais c'est une fille solide, elle s'en sortiras , plus vite elle seras mise au courant, plus cela la protégeras, et de plus elle devrais rencontrer Akito d'ici maximum une semaine, ce qui devrais lui donner le temps de se préparer, nous lui présenterons aussi le reste de la famille, ou plutôt, de sa famille…

**Haru :** hé mais sa va pas la tête ? tu veux sa mort ou quoi ?

**Shigure :** non, il le faut, il lui faudra peut-être vivre au manoir Sohma mais elle s'en sortiras, maintenant, après cette soirée assez agité, il faudrait aller se coucher, même si je doute que nous dormirons beaucoup…

Haru et Momiji retournèrent donc au manoir et les autre se rendirent donc dans leur chambre respective, perdu dans leur pensé, se préparant pour une nuit blanche et agité.

Le lendemain matin…

**Yuki :** ailleu ! qu'elle nuit….

**Kyo :** ouais, c'est plutôt, qu'elle nuit ?(whooo O.O chai pas si vous avez remarqué mais il se sont pas bagarré depuis le début de la fic et il se parlent normalement ! ils s'améliorent ces deux là dit donc !)

**Tohru(sourire béat, les yeux fermé les mains sur son cœur) : **ah bon, moi j'airêvé de ma mère qui me prodiguais un de ses merveilleux conseil ! elle m'appelais ma petite Tohru !aaaaah !

**Tous :** Oo !

**Yuki (songeur):** ah euh, c'est bien, dit, pourquoi à t'il donc sept couvert ? on sera seulement cinq il me semble…

**Shigure(s'éclipsant vers la salle de bain) :** ah tiens ! si j'allais prendre un bain, se serais merveilleux…

**Yuki (éclair dans ses yeux) :** SHI-GU-RE !

**Shigure :** Bah ! j'ai juste invité Hatori à venir quand la jeune fille seras là et Aya en à profité pour s'inviter et…

**Une voix sorti de nulle part :** Gure-chan ! je suis là mon beau prince !

**Shigure :** Aya-chan, ma belle princesse, comment à tu pu m'abandonner si longtemps !

**Ayame :** désolé mon amour mais chaque seconde loin de toi m'était insupportable, mais je ne te quitterais plus jamais !

**Les deux :** Good !

**Hatori :** bon, vous avez fini vos enfantillage ? c'est sérieux.

**Ayame :** ah ! désolé mon riri-chan !

**Hatori :** ….

**Shigure : **tient, voilà Sayuri qui arrive mais… elle n'est pas seule…

De fait, dans l'allée de la maison, ont pouvais apercevoir deux fille en plus de Sayuri, Sayuri rigolais avec une des fille tandis que l'autre marchait 1 m. derrière elles( du genre qui fais semblant de pas les connaître) avec un air découragé…puis Sayuri aperçu Shigure qui les regardais…

**Sayuri :** ah, désolé pour ça… mais ne vous inquiété pas elles sont là que pour faire le chemin, elles s'en vont aux cinéma dans pas longtemps, hem, voici Naoko et Patty !(se tournant vers les deux filles) désolé les filles mais y vas falloir que vous vous en alliez !

**Naoko :** Naonnnnnnn ! tu peu pas me faire çaaaaaaa !

**Sayuri :** ne t'inquiète pas, chaque seconde loin de toi me feras mal !

**Naoko :** c'est vrai !

**Sayuri :** bien sûr !

**Les deux :** Yessss !

**Patty :** bon, on y vas non mais vous êtes gênante à la fin, moi je m'en vais…

**Naoko :** bon, je dois y aller, elle s'en vas sans moi…

**Sayuri :** saute lui dessus de ma part ! ah tout à l'heure Milord !

**Naoko :** vous de même, sa Majesté !

**Les deux :** Good !

Pendant cet échange étrange, Shiguré, Ayamé et Hatori ne purent s'empêcher de leur trouver un air de déjà vu…

**Sayuri :** ah, désolé pour ça ! mais je les adore trop, ont est toujours ensemble !

**Shigure :** bon ! tu vois riri ! ont est pas si anormal !

**Hatori :**…

**Une voix venant du bout de l'allée :** Naonnnnnnnnnnnnn !

**Sayuri :** ah ! Naoko à rattrapé Patty !

**Tous : **…

C'est à ce moment que tout le monde remarqua que Sayuri avais maintenant les cheveux presque blanc(genre comme Ayamé) avec des mèches… bleu, tenu par du gel !(perso j'imagine pas Akito avec les cheveux blanc et bleu, habillé en skatter avec des pierçing)

**Sayuri :** pourquoi vous me regardez avec des yeux de merlan frit ?

**Shigure :** euh… vos cheveux… ils… euh…

**Sayuri(faisant un tour sur elle même, faisant voltiger ses cheveux) :** ah oui ! vous me trouvez comment ! magnifique j'espère !

**Tohru :** euh… vous êtes comment dire… différente…

**Sayuri :** ah ! je vous en pris, tutoyer moi ! je me sent comme une petite vieille !

**Tohru :** mais… c'est impoli…

**Sayuri :** bah non ! et puis moi j'aime mieux ça comme ça !

**Ayame :** non mais vraiment ! j'adoooore tes cheveux ! c'est si… rebelle ! wow ! j'adore !

**Sayuri :** bon ! enfin quelqu'un qui à bon goût, j'aime beaucoup tes cheveux aussi !

**Kyo :** il à plutôt des goût douteux…

**Sayuri :** aux moins , lui il à pas les cheveux roux !

**Ayame :** 1-0 pour la jeune fille !

**Sayuri(faisant le V de la victoire avec ses doigts) :** Yeah ! je sent qu'on vas bien s'entendre ! bon, il faut que j'aille au toilette ! elles sont où ?

**Shigure :** deuxième porte à droite !

**Sayuri(cours vers la toilette) :** d'ac' ! merci !

**Shigure :** alors, les gars, ce n'est pas si pire jusqu'ici ?

**Yuki :** bien… elle ressemble pas beaucoup à Akito… mentalement et un peu physiquement… je vois pas Akito avec les cheveux bleu…

**Kyo :** ni avec des pierçing… mais… je crois que je vais tenir le coup…

**Yuki :** c'est drôle mais… je la trouve sympathique… presque comme une amie… c'est étrange…

**Hatori :** c'est parce que sont caractère et son style est complètement à l'opposé d'Akito… mais il ne faut pas non plus oublier qui elle est…

**Tohru :** moi, je la trouve très sympathique !

**Shigure :** bien sûr, ma chère Tohru, tient, la voilà justement, nous lui parlerons de tout ça après le déjeuner…

**Sayuri :** bon ! miam ! ça sent bon, j'ai une faim de loup !

**Tohru :** bien sûr ! je vais vous servir ! tout est près !

**Shigure :** ah, justement, j'ai oublié de présenter ceux que tu connais pas ! voici, Ayamé, Hatori, Yuki et Kyo !

**Sayuri :** ah bien ! coucou tout le monde ! moi c'est Sayuri mais je crois que vous le saviez déjà !

**Tohru :** bon, mangeons ! cela vas refroidir !

Bon voilà ! fini pour le chapitre 2 ! j'ai eu un super regain d'inspiration pour ce chapitre ce matin à 2 heure mais je l'ai écrit plus tard !(l'ordi est dans la chambre de mes parent, je me voyais pas arriver à 2 heure du matin dans leur chambre en disant : coucou ! désolé de vous réveiller mais j'ai un super regain d'inspiration pour ma fic ça sera pas long ! y faut que je l'écrive tout de suite !) ah oui, si vous vous demander d'où est venu l'idée de Sayuri je peu juste vous dire que c'est une partie de moi intérieure ! lol bon, alors oublier pas, review pliiiiize ! alors à plus !

Sa majesté, petitepatatepoilue !


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou, c'est mwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! je vous ai manqué j'espère ! sinon, pas grave, j'écris cette fic pour moi même et mes copine, en gros je me bidonne à l'écrire !

Disclaimer : bon, les perso de fruits basket sont pas a moi etc. etc.… on se comprend.. pas envie de passer 2 sem. Dessus ! Hum bon il a juste Sayuri qui est un perso inventé par moi , si vous suivez un minimum l'histoire vous aurez plus vraiment besoin de la fiche perso (même si j'ai juste à faire copier/coller) ah oui! Je voudrais que vous me diriez avec quel sohma vous verriez Sayuri et pourquoi! J'ai déjà une idée avec qui je vais la matcher mais je prendrais vos idée en considération, que le meilleur gagne!bon, nous reprenons l'histoire après le dîner qu'ils était sur le point de commencer(ça me tentais pas de décrire tout le dîner, ce n'est pas important! Alors, voilààà je commence!

**Chapitre 3 : La Révélation**

**Sayuri :** Rhaaaa ! Tohru ! ce repas était excellent !

**Yuki :** oui, Honda-san tes repas sont toujours une merveille !

**Tohru( battant des bras) :** mais non, mais non ! ce que je fais n'est pas si extraordinaire !

**Shigure :** bon, les enfants , et si ont passait au chose sérieuse…

**Sayuri :** tout à fait ! alors, avez vous réussi à avoir mon dossier ?

**Shigure :** oui, mais avant j'aimerais que tu te prépare mentalement, ça risque d'être un choc pour toi et…

**Sayuri :** mais non mais non, je suis pas faites en sucre, chui forte vous savez…

Sur ce, elle pris le dossier qui était devant elle et commença à le feuilleter, elle passa rapidement les premières pages quelle connaissait bien car elles faisait parti du dossier auquel elle avais accès et arriva à la page incriminante (celui dans le chap. 1)

**Sayuri :** mouais…

**Shigure :** mouais ? tu viens d'apprendre ton vrai nom et ta seule réaction c'est : mouais ?

**Sayuri :** mais ça m'avance pas beaucoup, je sais pas plus qui sont mes parent juste qu'il sont des Sohma et…(un déclic se fit dans sa tête) attendez une seconde… vous m'aviez pas dit que vous vous appeliez Sohma par hasard ?

**Shigure :** oui, c'est exact, nous faisons partis de ta famille en quelque sorte…

**Sayuri :** whaa ! c'est trop super ! a quel niveau ?

**Shigure :** cousin éloigné , rien de plus, c'est assez lointain je le crains…

**Sayuri :** ah oui ! genre petit frère par alliance de la tante du filleul du frère du gendre de l'oncle du petit cousin germain de la fesse gauche ?

**Shigure :** euh… si on veux…

**Sayuri(saute dans les bras d'Hatori et d'Ayame(les deux plus proche) en même temps trop happy) :** whaa ! trop super ! tout d'un coup j'ai une super grande famille !

**Shigure :** et moi ? j'ai pas de câlin ?( là ont reconnais notre Shigure !lol)

**Sayuri(faisant un câlin à Shigure) :** tien ! t'est content ?

**Shigure :** oui !

A ce moment, Hatori décida d'intervenir avant que ça dégénère…

**Hatori :** oui, c'est très bien mais il y à d'autre chose… assied toi qu'on t'explique…

**Sayuri(surprise pas l'air grave du médecin) :** oui, d'accord…

Sur ce, il lui racontas tout sur le jiunishi, la malédiction, son lien avec le chef de famille et les maudit, rien ne lui fus épargnée ( sauf quelque détails devant lui être révélé plus tard, en privée) Sayuri resta là à l'écouter, complètement silencieuse, les yeux perdu dans le vague. Hatori cru que son manque de réaction était du au fait qu'elle ne les croirais pas, pour illustrer ses propos, il poussa Kyo sur Tohru et se transforma immédiatement en un mignon petit chat roux. C'est à se moment que Sayuri eu une réaction ( à défaut d'une réaction espéré, une réaction tout court ces déjà bien) toujours sans un mots, elle se leva et courut vers la forêt.

**Tohru :** hem… que faisons nous ?

**Yuki :** l'un d'entre nous devrais aller la voir…

Mais ils restèrent tous immobile…( plus de volonté que ça, tu meurs…) jusqu'à ce ( enfin !) quelqu'un se décide à se lever, ce qui étonna tout le monde car c'étais hors de ses habitude, il fit au autre un sourire qui se voulait encourageant et partit à la recherche de la jeune fille.

Il la retrouvas sur les rives du lac qui faisait parti de la propriété de Shigure, elle était accroupi, la tête sur les genoux et sanglotait doucement, cette image le peina car il la trouvais vraiment sympathique, le fait qu'elle ressemblais tant à Akito ne le dérangeait guère car il savais comment était la jeune chef de famille « avant »(bon, je vais préciser, elle est une fille dans cette fic, j'aime bien l'idée qu'Akito est une nana, pas vous ?lol je suis bizarre !) et ne la détestait pas malgré ce qu'elle pouvais faire, il se sentait plutôt triste pour la jeune chef tout comme il se sentait triste pour la jeune fille qui se trouvais à quelque pas de lui, quand Sayuri se rendit compte de sa présence, il s'approcha, s'assis près d'elle et ouvris ses bras dans une invitation muette à s'y blottir, se qu'elle fit sans tarder, c'est ainsi que, le visage contre son torse, elle pleura longuement pendant qu'il lui caressait les cheveux d'une manière apaisante jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme tout contre lui, il la regardas un moment avant de s'allonger, l'entraînant avec lui, avant de s'endormir à son tour. Sayuri eu un sourire dans son sommeil, elle se sentait bien et en sécurité…

Alors ? c'est mimi hein ? bon, je sais que c'est court faute de manque d'inspiration(et un peu de flemme je dois l'avouer) et qu'on sait toujours pas c'est qui le mec qui viens la rejoindre mais je voulais garder le mystère encore un peu (chui michante hein ?) mais je veux que vous me dites par review qui vous penser que c'est… ceux qui trouverons la réponse juste recevrons un magnifique ensemble cadeau incluant une croisière dans les caraïbe et une jaguar…bon… on oublie la croisière et la voiture mais je serais contente, pliiiiize ! laisser moi aussi plein de review ça me motiveras( encore mieux qu'un coup de pied au c (restons poli)) je voudrais aussi remercier Mariannedu30 pour ses review encourageante, comme ça ont sais qu'il y à au moins une personnes qui aime ma fic larme snif merci, merci ! se mouche (bon… si j'exagère un peux vous me le dites…) mais ces pas ma faute si chui folle !! bon, je vous souhaite aussi bonne vacance à tout le monde , car je m'en vais une semaine, je reviens juste le 4 août, mais je promet de poster un chapitre dès mon retour… c'est une promesse !

Alors, A+ bizou xxxx sa majesté, petitepatatepoiluuuuuu !


End file.
